Loveless
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Entonces, tal vez Sakura ya lo había olvidado, pero Sasuke seguía siendo su primer amor y lo sería por siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de papá Kishimoto.  
**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota: **_**Loveless **_**significa **_**sin amor.**_

* * *

**LOVELESS**

_Capítulo 1: Niños._

No eran más que niños…

Tenían cinco y seis años cuando se conocieron. Sakura era la más pequeña, Sasuke era el príncipe encantador. Sus madres se conocían porque, bueno, ellas eran compañeras en las clases de repostería que tomaban por parte del ayuntamiento de la ciudad y de vez en cuando una se reunía en la casa de la otra para probar nuevas recetas, invenciones de las dos mujeres. Ahí era cuando Sakura se encontraba con Sasuke y Sasuke con Sakura.

Sasuke era un niño reservado, casi antipático. Sakura era, entre otras cosas, tímida y se le hacía muy difícil tratar de jugar con Sasuke o incluso cruzar una sola palabra. Sus primeros encuentros se basaron en el intercambio de sus nombres y saludos seguidos de prolongados silencios hasta que era hora de que alguna madre se fuera. Luego todo cambió porque entonces Sasuke se convirtió en el príncipe encantador de Sakura.

Era la quinta visita y, por ende, su quinto encuentro. Era la casa de Sasuke y Sakura se sentía más cohibida que en sus propios dominios. Por lo menos en su casa podía sacar sus muñecas para jugar; dudaba mucho que Sasuke tuviera muñecas y los muñecos se acción le asustaban. Involucraban violencia y explosiones que, aunque imaginarias, ella les temía. Un poco estúpido, pero ella era una niña muy sobreprotegida que no conocía del mal más que en sus cuentos de hadas.

La pequeña niña corría en el jardín, de nuevo Sasuke se negaba a socializar y ella no tenía el valor de dirigirle la palabra siquiera. Sakura veía las flores, las tomaba, las olía y luego iba en busca de otras. Era un gran jardín el que le pertenecía a los Uchiha. Sasuke, por su parte, solamente la miraba sentado desde el porche. A veces a ella, a veces a las flores que arrancaba o a veces al pasto, al cielo, a la nada. Él solamente estaba cerca de ella para que su madre no le regañara después aunque, con mucho, él prefería jugar videojuegos en su cuarto. Su hermano Itachi había comprado una nueva consola y él deseaba probar todos los juegos que tenía guardados en una caja al lado de su escritorio.

Durante una de sus carreras, Sakura, cómo no, tropezó y aterrizó con las rodillas y las manos en el suelo. La raíz de un árbol se había entrometido en su camino. No era la primera vez que se caía en casa de Sasuke o en la suya y, por supuesto, tampoco era la última. Ella era una niña torpe y eso sucedía muy a menudo. Siempre acababa llena de heridas, gasas y curitas. Era una suerte que no hubiera llegado a las vendas todavía. Y, como era una costumbre enterrar la cara contra el suelo y ensuciar los lindos vestidos que su padre compraba para ella, Sakura no iba a llorar y Sasuke no iba a ir en su búsqueda para consolarla. Pero esta caída había sido diferente, pues la frágil rodilla derecha de la niña había caído encima de una roca grande, ocasionando un fuerte crujido. No había sangre, pero el dolor se volvía insoportable.

Pero Sakura, que no era tan cobarde como parecía, apretó sus ojos con fuerza y se mordió el interior de las mejillas, tratando de evitar el llanto que se avecinaba. Dolía, en verdad dolía, pero no quería molestar a su madre. Además, temía que Sasuke y Mikoto la acusaran de tonta y débil. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos aunque los apretara todo lo que podía. Soltó un gemido de desesperación y luego se llevó una mano a la boca. Por lo menos no iba a gritar. Se levantó como pudo y comenzó a caminar, cojeaba un poco y el dolor no se iba. Caminó pasito a pasito de regreso a la casa. Esperaría sentada a su madre el resto de la tarde, pero el jardín se había vuelto enorme y ella muy lenta.

El infante miraba a la niña andar como podía y, desde la distancia, podía notar claramente las lágrimas que fluían por sus mejillas con total libertad. Por lo menos no estaba chillando como una loca. Permaneció allí durante treinta segundos hasta que se decidió ir en su ayuda. No es que le agradara Sakura particularmente (a Sasuke no le agradaba nadie, en realidad), pero necesitaba ayuda y él había sido criado correctamente por su mamá.

Rápidamente, Sasuke se puso de rodillas frente a Sakura, aunque le estaba dando la espalda. Él no lo vio, pero Sakura hizo una cara de confusión que paró su llanto silencioso por unos segundos.

—Sube a mi espalda —Sasuke dijo y Sakura, tras pensarlo seriamente, le hizo caso. Pasó sus manos y piernas de manera que el niño la llevara de caballito. Trató de hacer la menor cantidad de movimiento posible para no molestarlo y siguió intentando parar el hipo a como diera lugar.

Sasuke la llevó hasta la sala, la dejó en un sofá y desapareció durante unos minutos. Regresó con un par de tiritas en sus manos y, con el silencio que le caracterizaba, se inclinó frente a la niña y las puso con cuidado sobre la rodilla lastimada. Sakura agradeció tartamudeando por causa del hipo y abrazó más el cojín que tenía en sus manos. Sasuke se sentó a su lado y dijo:

—Ten más cuidado —fue en ese momento que se convirtió en un príncipe azul para Sakura.

Más tarde, en su casa, Sakura pensó un poco que Sasuke no era como el apuesto príncipe de la hermosa sonrisa y los dulces besos de los cuentos, el que iba a salvar a la princesa en apuros con su espada y su escudo recitando frases de amor a diestra y siniestra, peleando contra enemigos humanos y dragones con tal de estar con ella. Se alegró un poco por este hecho; entonces su príncipe era más especial que el de los libros.

Que Sasuke hubiese ayudado a Sakura ese día no había cambiado mucho la actitud del niño, pero sí de la niña. Ella seguía a su príncipe encantador como abeja a la miel, hacía todo lo que él decía (cuando Sasuke deseaba hablar) y le parecía el niño más inteligente y divertido del planeta entero. Sasuke se fue ablandando poco a poco con Sakura a medida que pasaba tiempo con ella, era un poco empalagosa y pegajosa, pero le agradaba que no fuera una llorona. Podía soportarla y hasta permanecer momentos cómodo con ella.

Pero entonces el verano se acabó y las clases de repostería terminaron con él; Mikoto comenzó clases de defensa personal y Mebuki optó por inscribirse a yoga. Las madres fueron separándose poco a poco y no solamente ellas, Sakura fue al parvulario y Sasuke a su primer año de escuela. Los niños estaban ocupados con sus propios amigos y las madres en sus propias actividades.

Pronto perdieron el contacto y Sakura no tenía más a su príncipe. Sasuke no tenía más a Sakura. Los recuerdos se fueron olvidando pero las sensaciones de ese verano permanecieron en Sakura.

No eran más que niños y aun así Sakura se enamoró profundamente de Sasuke durante ese verano.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Antes de que me pidan continuación, les voy diciendo que la va a tener. Este fanfic estará conformado por una serie de capítulos auto conclusivos sobre encuentros de Sasuke y Sakura a lo largo de su vida. Ya saben, el hilo rojo del destino nunca se rompe entre dos personas predestinadas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y agradezco de antemano cualquier review que me pudiera llegar.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**:***


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVELESS**

_Capítulo 2: Cena_

Tal vez ya lo había olvidado.

Tenía diez años cuando Sakura volvió a verlo propiamente; antes se habían cruzado en la calle un par de veces, sin embargo, ninguno había reparado en el otro. Sus madres se habían encontrado en el centro comercial y, cómo no, habían comenzado una larga charla acerca de sus vidas, maridos e hijos. Había mucho para contarse y poco tiempo para hablar, así que pronto concertaron una reunión para intercambiar nuevas recetas. Sin embargo, en estas nuevas citas entre amigas sus hijos no estaban ya incluidos. Sakura pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con su mejor amiga y vecina, Ino Yamanaka, así como en sus clases de danza folklórica y Sasuke gastaba el suyo tomando cursos de inglés, yendo al club de futbol al que pertenecía y evitando que su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki rayara las paredes de su casa. Por esto y otros contratiempos, las madres de ambos infantes no organizaron una reunión entre ellos. Si quisieran verse, Sakura preguntaría por Sasuke y viceversa.

Entonces, tras un par de meses de reuniones entre sus madres, las señoras decidieron organizar una cena conjunta. La idea había parecido mala para todos, especialmente para los niños Uchiha; Itachi tenía una novia a la cual no descuidar y Sasuke una dignidad qué mantener (recibir caricias y jalones de mofletes a su edad la hacían peligrar). Fugaku no era muy social y Kisashi tenía el don de incomodar a las personas después de su broma número cinco. Sakura estaba en medio de un proyecto de decoración de su casa del árbol que su padre había construido para ella e Ino, pero claro, las madres de los pequeños eran quienes llevaban los pantalones en la relación.

La cena se hizo sin mayores contratiempos un viernes por la noche. Las dos familias se reunieron e hicieron gala de sus mejores modales y cortesía. Hubo una charla agradable entre los adultos y, entre los más jóvenes, una camaradería amigable. Sakura era menos tímida, menos tonta cursi, más valiente y más firme. Sasuke, por su parte, era menos agrio, aunque continuaba siendo reservado, y respondía a cualquier pregunta que la niña tuviera, que no eran muchas; también tenía la cortesía indagar un poco sobre su vida o sus gustos y no convertir todo eso en una conversación unilateral. Itachi que era el más fuera de lugar ahí, se deslizaba entre la conversación de los adultos y la de los niños. Siempre tenía algo inteligente que decir o algún comentario ingenioso que hacía a Sakura reír.

Ni Sasuke ni Sakura mencionaron el incidente que los había convertido en mejores amigos durante unas semanas cuando eran más pequeños. Ya habían olvidado la mayor parte de los recuerdos de ese verano y Sasuke continuaba en la etapa donde creía que las niñas eran una constante molestia que transmitía piojos. Sakura atravesaba la faceta feminista de "las niñas son mejores que los niños". No quería ser más princesa y no necesitaba más un príncipe.

Pese a eso, Sakura tuvo un flechazo por Itachi esa noche. Sí, era demasiado grande para ella, pero eso no le impedía idolatrarlo. Estuvo pegada a él toda la noche, buscando su compañía y pidiendo su atención. Hablaba con él y para él, recalcando en todo momento que ella ya era una niña grande que podría casarse en cualquier momento (comentario por el que Itachi rió y Sasuke hizo cara de desagrado). Al final de la velada, los torpes coqueteos de Sakura no surtieron efecto y el adolescente de dieciséis años pensó en la niña como una hermanita postiza, no como en su futura esposa. Acarició su cabello como si de un cachorrito se tratase y se despidió de ella. Sasuke dijo un simple adiós. Ella se fue de allí con un par de ilusiones más y una sonrisa suave en los labios.

Tras el éxito de la velada, era esperarse que las familias se reunieran nuevamente, empero, eso no sucedió. Todos estaban muy ocupados para reunirse nuevamente y, cuando lo hacían, lo hacían por separado. Entonces perdieron contacto otra vez y Sakura no volvió a ver al que una vez fuera su príncipe encantador ni a su apuesto hermano mayor.

Entonces, tal vez Sakura ya lo había olvidado, pero Sasuke seguía siendo su primer amor y lo sería por siempre.

* * *

**Oficialmente esta historia me deprime como escritora. Luego les cuento por qué, el punto es que estoy atravesando un horrible bloqueo de escritor con algunas de mishistorias, el segundo que atravieso desde siempre. Es deprimente y todavía yo de tonta voy a youtube y pongo una playlist de canciones deprimentes. Mátenme.**

**La extensión de capítulos va a variar dependiendo de la duración de los encuentros entre los dos protagonistas (en la adolescencia se extienden, alegraos).**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo también y que estén contentos por la pronta actualización.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**:***


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVELESS**

_Capítulo 3: Adolescencia Parte I_

Sakura se preparó para su primer día de bachillerato. Ella ya se sentía toda una mujer. Tenía quince años y pensaba que era todo lo fuerte e independiente que una muchacha de su edad podría ser. Claro que, a esa edad, las percepciones nunca son realmente correctas y Sakura era todavía era bastante inmadura; lo normal.

Con una bonita blusa y una aún más bonita falda, Sakura salió de su casa para ir caminando hasta el instituto. Estaba emocionada. ¿Qué nuevas situaciones podría depararle el destino? Ella se imaginaba que estaría lleno de risas, lágrimas, aventuras y chicos lindos. Por eso mismo se había esmerado tanto en su arreglo personal. Quería impresionarlos a todos, dejarlos sin aliento. Pero la vida nunca es como se piensa y su primer día fue más bien decepcionante.

Aunque habló con varias chicas y cruzó palabras con algunos hombres, no hizo ningún amigo que pareciera durarle o un chico que le impresionase. Ino, en cambio, había seguido a su lado. En el mismo salón, en el asiento de al lado. Por lo menos eso había estado bien. Para rematar, le habían encargado tarea. Mucha tarea para ser el primer día. Definiciones, investigaciones y un resumen. ¿Podría su día ir peor?

Nada más llegar a su casa, Sakura encendió su ordenador portátil. Sus cuadernos y su lapicera se encontraban a su lado. Cuando de estudios se trataba, Sakura era una chica prudente. También era bastante inteligente (no una genio), al igual que Ino, aunque más bien la rubia poseía el don de la adivinación, pues todo lo que estudiaba aparecía en el examen y lo que no, no hacía acto de presencia. Era como si pudiera leerle la mente al profesor, saber qué estaba pensando y qué preguntaría en las pruebas.

Con una organización adecuada y poco común en las personas de su edad, Sakura terminó sus deberes antes de siquiera abrir una ventana de Facebook, Twitter o Tumblr. Claro que, en cuanto sus deberes estuvieron hechos, lo hizo. Escribió un estado sobre lo aburrido que había sido su primer día, _retuiteó_ cosas al azar, dio _reblog_ a algunas muy artísticas fotos y pasó a chatear con Ino, que también estaba conectada.

Hablaron sobre todo y sobre nada, como las mejores amigas que eran. Nunca se cansaban de hablar. Sobre la comida, sobre ropa, sobre chicos, sobre los colores de las paredes de sus respectivas alcobas, sobre el mundo, sobre sus padres y sus ridículos toques de queda. Sobre que aún no podían conseguir un permiso de conducir y que ni siquiera tenían un auto.

"Vamos, Sakura" escribió Ino en algún punto de la conversación. "Tienes que admitir que Shikamaru es bastante lindo".

Desde su pieza, Sakura suspiró. Los chicos con cabello largo no eran lo suyo. Ni los que parecían aborrecer cualquier cosa que les costara esfuerzo. Y Shikamaru era ambas cosas. Estaba claro que, en cuanto a chicos, los gustos de ambas mejores amigas diferían bastante.

"Sí. Supongo" escribió.

"Conozco ese 'supongo'. No te gusta. Lo sé". Sí, Ino lo sabía. La conocía tan bien.

Una notificación llegó a la red social de Haruno: Sasuke ha aceptado tu solicitud de amistad.

Vaya. Ya hasta se había olvidado que se la había enviado. Había pasado algo así como una semana. Tal vez más, desde entonces.

Había conseguido el perfil de Sasuke por medio del de Itachi. Itachi le había salido en sugerencias, ella le había enviado la solicitud e inevitablemente se acordó de Sasuke. Habían sido mejores amigos un tiempo, nada de daño iba a hacer enviarle tan inofensiva cosa.

"Hola" le escribió. "¿Te acuerdas de mí?" la pregunta la había hecho para tantear el terreno. Así sabría cómo actuar con él de ahora en adelante.

"Sí. Eres Sakura".

"¿Y qué tal la escuela?".

"Bien como siempre".

Diablos, al parecer, las habilidades de Sasuke no habían progresado mucho desde la infancia. Sakura se estaba quedando sin ideas.

"Ino" pidió ayuda. "¿Te acuerdas de Sasuke?".

"¿El chico guapo que vimos aquel día en las canchas de soccer? Sí, me acuerdo. ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Va a nuestra escuela? No hay manera de que vaya a nuestra escuela y yo no lo haya visto. Ya sabes que tengo un radar".

Sakura soltó una risita.

"No. No creo que vaya a nuestra escuela. Es que me acaba de aceptar la solicitud de amistad y estamos chateando, pero se me han acabado las ideas y no sé qué decirle".

"¿Y él qué te dice?".

"Ese es el problema. Respuestas cortas".

"Diablos. No sé, háblale de la infancia. Así tal vez entre en confianza y suelte algunos detalles sucios de su vida".

"Lo había olvidado. Tú y tus detalles sucios".

"Sí, y yo no sé qué haces respondiéndome a mí cuando tienes a Sasuke Uchiha conectado".

Haruno cambió de ventana.

"Mi madre le envía saludos a la tuya" mintió y, si hay que añadir, un comentario estúpido. "¿Recuerdas cuando le ensucié su vestido de azul? Aquel que era el favorito de tu padre. ¿Todavía me odia?".

"No creo que te odie" respondió Sasuke luego de dos minutos. "Ya tienen un nuevo vestido favorito".

"Cielos, ¿de verdad?".

"Sí, también es azul".

"Tienen una fijación por el azul".

"Como todos los Uchiha".

"¿Tú también tienes una fijación por el azul? Vaya, quién lo diría".

"No es una fijación. Me gusta".

"Claro. Siempre vestías de azul. Cualquier tono de azul. Seguro que sigues vistiendo de azul".

"…".

"¡Ja! Te atrapé. Cuidado, podrías convertirte en pitufo".

"Jajaja. Muy graciosa pero eso es imposible".

Aunque la risa no eran más que letras, Sakura se preguntó si su viejo amigo de la infancia estaba riendo realmente y, aunque no lo estuviera haciendo, que lo pusiera era buena señal, ¿no? Además, estaba ese detalle de que todavía no la había despachado.

"Un Avatar también es una opción. Es más glamuroso también".

"Odio esa película. Es como Pocahontas. Y dura demasiado".

"Jajaja. Gran comparación. Pocahontas pitufiano: la película".

Las bromas siguieron y, aunque Sasuke seguía siendo bastante seco en sus respuestas, no parecía molestarle el chatear con ella. Es más, hasta parecía disfrutarlo porque comenzó a responderle cada más más rápido hasta el punto de que, una hora después, las contestaciones eran inmediatas de ambos lados.

Se despidieron con la promesa de que charlarían después nuevamente. El estómago de la chica burbujeó con emoción.

¿Quién diría que recuperar a un viejo amigo de la infancia la iba a ilusionar tanto?

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todos sus bellos comentarios. Una cosa que quiero aclarar (y que no tiene que ver con la historia) es que el hecho de que yo escuche canciones deprimentes cuando estoy deprimida no es normal. Yo escucho cancione alegras cuando estoy deprimida para levantarme el animo.  
**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos! **

**PD: ****Corre y da like a: Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, cosas random y otras sorpresas.**


End file.
